Surf's Up
by darla ladylondon
Summary: A surfing mishap leads to a lot of Rocket Drama. One majorly embarassing wipeout turns into a unexpected romance between two friends. Can the Rocket team sort everything out before they're split for good? Twiggie. Please Read and Review!
1. Surf's Up

Surf's up

"Last one to the shack is a lamo!" called the teasing voice of Otto Rocket, blading away from the school at top speed.

It had been a year since their trip to Hawaii, and the time had done Otto good. He had undergone a growth spurt and his voice deepened. He had finally managed to 'out-tall' his older sister. For the most part Otto hadn't changed; he was still the same kid in a teenager's body.

"Tight," agreed Twister strapping on his helmet. Otto's best bro took off after him, happily awaiting a shack burger.

"Hey Twist, What do you say we catch a wave afterward?" smirked Otto gliding down the sidewalk.

"Dude, now you're talking!" snickered Twister picking up in strides.

The two gave the signature 'woogie' shake and quickened their pace, only to be called out.

"Hey, wait up!" ordered the now approaching Reggie Rocket followed by the resident 'Squid'.

"What's up Reg?" asked Otto turning around yet continuing to skate backward.

"What's the rush?" asked Reg gliding behind the two boys.

"I totally wanta catch some waves!" explained Otto fantasizing himself as king of Ocean Shores.

"What's the big deal?" asked Sam quizzically taking place next to Rocket girl.

"Dude, the swells are sweet today, and look no shoobies!" explained Twister excitedly waving his arms.

Otto broke from his daydream and turned face forward with a hoot. "See ya later Reg, I got waves to rip!" shouted Otto excitedly.

"And a burger with my name on it!" added Twister rubbing his belly.

"Come on Twist!" barked Otto.

Reggie and Sam watched as Otto sped off with Twister on his heels.

Those two were inseparable best bros and neighbors. Living right across from each other often meant many sleepovers at either house. Usually at the Rocket's since Twister's room was a death trap. Twister hadn't changed much besides his appearance. He was still sloppy, carefree, ditzy, and the camera man. He still wore his yellow cap and had his baby freckles, but other than that he had grown taller, was stronger, and more extreme.

"Those kooks better stop ditching us all the time or I'm gonna…" growled Reggie irritated.

"Mellow out Reg, I'm sure they don't mean it!" defended Sam.

"Like I don't wanna rip waves! I can so rip waves! I'm Rocket Girl, since when do I not surf!" rambled Reggie bitterly, her hands on her hips.

"Course you can Reg, they're just excited!" beckoned Sam wryly.

"So did they ever think of telling me about the swells coming this way!" seethed Reggie adjusting her helmet.

"Maybe they just assumed…" began Sam only to be met with a death glare.

Eternally aggravated Reggie grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him along, "Come on Sam, we're so going surfing. Those two are going down!"

"Just don't take me with them!" gulped Sammy paranoid.

:)

Reggie watched from the counter as Otto and twister downed their fries and burgers quickly. She made a face at their animistic display of gorging themselves.

Lately, the two excluded her from their antics; this only led to contempt on her part. They all used to do everything together, but now Otto hogged Twister to himself. He wanted the camera on him at all times. He wanted shots of him without Reg or Sam in the background. He wanted all the attention.

"Look at them!" growled Reggie under her breath.

"What are they doing?" asked Sammy unaware of why the two boys cracking jokes would be bad.

"Boys!" she grouched popping a fry in her mouth.

"Hey, you guys going surfing?" asked Raymundo from behind the counter, "I heard the waves were pretty smooth!"

"Yeah, we're **all** going!" emphasized Reggie loudly.

"Sounds fun, too bad I got work to do," sighed Raymundo wetting a dishrag.

"Bummer!" stifled Otto detachedly before jumping from his seat to the counter.

"Can we go get our surf board's dad? Please!" asked Otto quickly.

Ray played with the keys in his pocket, thinking it over before giving them a toss to his son. "Yeah, just make sure you lock up afterwards!" stressed Raymundo with a quizzical brow. Ray scratched his head before adding, "and no messes or else!"

"Sweet!" squealed Otto jingling the keys and running out making sure to pull Twister behind.

"Dude my shake!" groaned Twister.

Reggie pushed her fries to the side and detestably stared off after them. Snapping her fingers she turned to her dad. "Dad, maybe I'll go to keep an eye on those two!"

"Good idea!" nodded Ray liking the idea.

Reggie gave her dad a smile before lashing, "Come on Sammy!" pulling him from his seat.

"But my… my fish burger combo!" moaned Sammy sadly.

"Bye kids!" waved Ray sadly looking out at sea.

"See ya Dad!" cooed Reggie running down the pier to the surf shop.

The two found themselves at the surf shop in no time, the door left agape. Reggie shook her head disapprovingly before pulling Sammy in after her. To no surprise the two were prepping their surfboards and were already clad in swim trunks. Otto was rambling about some new trick he had dreamt about while Twister laughed and gave him props. First to notice the intruders, Twist looked up.

"Oh Hey Reg, you shredding with us?" asked Twister smiling anxiously.

"Yeah, you feel up to it Rocket Girl?" added Otto warily.

Reggie made a face to her younger brother before replying suavely, "Like I'd miss a shredding session! Ever!"

"Cool!" clicked Twist while Otto merely grunted.

Reggie walked past the two boys heading towards the back for her board and suit. She had showed Otto. They were all going to hang together weather he liked it or not. It wasn't until after she was suited up did she notice the hole in her trunks and the rough spots on the top. Grabbing the first swimsuit she could find she quickly strapped on a bikini and rushed out to join the others. If only she realized the reliability of a bikini was slim to none. What a tangled web it would spew.

:)

Otto watched as Reggie swam out to where they were. Her naturally wavy hair was already wet from the swim, and her light almond eyes shined with determination. Once at her destination she sat up on her board meeting his glare.

"You finally made it!" sighed Otto eyeing her new choice of swimsuit. She was clad in a fitting light blue bikini. Otto rolled his eyes in contempt.

"Nice suit, rocket girl!" added Twister his thumbs up.

Before Reggie could so much as blush Otto interrupted, "Blah, watch this guys! I'm going for a Front side carving 360!" With that said he swam out toward the onset of waves.

"Go Ottoman!" hollered Twister sporting a 'hang loose' gesture.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not letting Otto shred all the waves!" decided Reggie swimming out.

Twister and Sam exchanged looks, and then swam out after the two.

An Hour passed quickly with the whole team out riding waves. With Squid gliding through the funnel screaming and laughing at the same time and the others hitting up some major tricks. Otto tried out his new idea for a trick earning him a face plant several times. Reggie caught some beautiful swells trying out the backside roundhouse, a trick she could thank Trish for.

"Rocket Girl, watch this!" shouted Twist landing a perfect layback snap.

"Go Twist!" cheered Reggie happy to see everyone together again.

"Yeah, I taught you that one!" added Otto smugly.

"Yeah, I can thank my best bro for that!" agreed Twister swimming over to the two.

"Any time!" smirked Otto, and then the two exchanged 'woogies'.

"Hey Twist you wanna match?" asked Reggie tilting her head to side.

"You're on, Rocket Girl!" snickered Twister.

"Okay, then start paddling out!" laughed Reggie taking the lead.

"You're going down Reg!" laughed Twister coming up behind.

The two caught their wave together, riding it side by side. Reggie watched out not to collide into him as she built up speed to perform her Front side Air reverse. Twister however wasn't paying much attention. In fact he was in his own little world, showing off his best moves. Looking up to see if she had been watching he collided. WHAM!

The major collision left the two underwater. Twister spotted Reggie swimming upwards, and he took off after her to see if she was all right. He hoped his impact didn't hurt her. Moving closer to her he swam in front of her catching a glimpse at how unreliable bikini tops can be.

**A/N:**

**Ok, well how did I do for my very first Rocket Power Fic? It is only the beginning, I'll add the next chapter ASAP! **

**Please Review, it's up to you! :)**


	2. Advice From Lars

**Advice from Lars**

The Sunday sun was settling after a weekend full of action and fun for most kids. Almost all teens and kids of Ocean Shores used their weekends wisely. They skated, swam, surfed, biked, hung out, saw movies, played basketball, and went to the amusement park when they had allowance money.

Lars had definitely had a satisfying day. He had hit the waves, gathered courage to flirt with the new girl from school, and invite her to an afternoon at the amusement park. It was copasetic. Once he got home he'd finish that can of Pringles he stashed away, sit in his armchair and watch some Extreme Championship Wrestling.

Entering his house everything seemed to be normal. His mom was just beginning to cook a Mexican dinner and his dad was helping, eating more than helping but helping nonetheless.

"Lars, dinner in half an hour," informed his mother in a heavy Spanish accent.

"Sí madre," he conceded while poking his head into the snack closet.

Moving aside a few cracker boxes he desperately searched for the Pringles. They were gone! With a sigh he grabbed the box of Suzie Q's. The extremely light box only had one left. His mouth agape in surprise soon turned to a growl of contempt. Someone completely pigged out on his stash of goodies.

Snatching the last cake he strolled out of the kitchen and into the family room. Strangely, the TV was already on and streaming a cartoon.

With a running jump he leapt into his cozy armchair only to crash into someone hard. The sound of heads clashing erupted and Lars grabbed his forehead with a squeal. Opening his eye he noticed that he was on his little brothers back, and that the two were surrounded by wrappers, bags, and cans.

"Outta my Chair dork!" growled Lars rubbing his head.

"I was here first," began Twister stopping at the sight of the viciousness in his older brothers eyes.

"Oh yeah?" questioned Lars briskly pressing his feet against Twist's back to kick him right off.

With a thud Twister landed on his butt.

"Ouch!" complained twister.

Ignoring his brothers whining he tossed all the junk off his seat and onto the carpet. "So you've been getting into all my stuff!" growled Lars.

"It's not just yours!" quirked Twister picking himself up.

Lars chose to ignore the comment and instead search for the remote in the cushions. After a few minutes of searching and listening to his little brothers cartoon he let out a snarl.

"Where's the remote Twister?"

"Dude, I don't know. Maybe a dolphin took it!" shrugged Twister quickly placing his hand behind his back.

"Is that right?" growled Lars walking over with a scowl on his face.

"Ask mom!" pointed Twister with his other hand.

With a lunge Lars had Twister pinned against the couch. The remote still underneath him Lars grabbed for it. Twister pushed his older brother with his arms only to get them shoved down above his head.

Snatching the remote he made sure to flick his brother's hat off before leaving.

:)

It was a commercial break, and surprisingly Twister had decided to stay and watch the extreme wrestling. It was totally harsh but he was totally bored.

"How come you weren't out with the Rocket Dork and Squid?" asked Lars out of nowhere.

Twister gave a nervous chuckle before answering, "Why you asking?"

"Look, I was just curious! What? You guy's fighting over whose lamer?" sniggered Lars.

"No!" erupted Twister.

"Sure," chuckled Lars.

"It's not that!" muttered Twister looking away.

"Then what?" asked Lars in annoyance.

"It's just… I … well it's actually Rocket Girl… just really confusing!" mumbled Twister nervously.

"What happened with Rocket Girl?" asked Larks deviously.

"Nothing!" coughed Twister.

"Yeah right! Tell me you little Twerp!" ordered Lars.

"Look it was just a stupid accident!" snapped Twister growing uncomfortable.

"Well guess what?" began Lars deviously.

Twister looked up interested as his brother sat up a fire in his eyes.

"It's commercial break! And I have 3 minutes to pound it outta you!" husked Lars rushing up to get him in a tight headlock.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" submitted Twister after a minute.

"Finally!" breathed Lars unlocking his arms.

"Well were all surfing and stuff. So erm… well it was fun! Otto kept beefing it, and Squid kinda still sucked." told Twister.

"Yeah, nothing new there!" snorted Lars rolling his eyes.

"Well… Reggie decided to wear… a girl swimsuit. You know… the thingy with two pieces!" stuttered Twister his mouth going dry.

Lars snickered wickedly before stating, "A bikini!"

"Yeah, that!" gulped Twister.

"Okay, go on!" smirked Lars.

"Oh, right… so me and her were uhm… competing. Then we collided, and went under… So I was swimming up… and uhm… commercial break is over!" stuttered Twister.

"Just hurry up and say it!" snapped Lars knowingly.

Twister opened his mouth, but merely choked.

Lars rolled his eyes, 'This must've been his first encounter with female counterparts. This was just plain funny.'

"I was swimming up… and, and, and… her swimsuit was, well broken… kinda." answered Twister twirling his fingers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Lars in mock.

Twister hadn't caught the tone and instead continued, "Well I saw a part of her I don't usually… I mean ever see!"

"Well duh," snorted Lars walking back to his chair.

"I don't know what to do though! Cause she knows I saw. And it's so embarrassing and weird. What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do?" rambled Twister scratching his head.

"My show's on!" growled Lars ending the conversation.

Twister lowered his eyes to his shoes and blew out a breath of air. Looks like he would have to avoid his friends for another day.

:)

Lars entered his room after dinner to play on his x-box. Twister had been a complete bore, mom and dad were talking about work, and the food was good though.

Turning on the x-box he sat back with his controls ready to delve into 'Halo'.

Immediately entering Legendary, he began playing hoping to beat his Highest Score. He was racking up some crazy points. After a long and exciting game he beat his score and would definitely be at the top.

However on the scoreboard he was only in third place.

"What the…" he blanked.

Last time he checked he was in first place. Now it big gold letters read 'Twister'. He had even reserved second place.

Lars spent years making sure he always beat his little brother at everything. He didn't like losing especially to someone younger then him. Now his brother outranked him at his own game. This wasn't going to cut it.

The dork of a brother had came in his room, played his games, and beat his scores. He had too much time on his hands!

:)

Twister sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He decided to try his best at not thinking about Reggie. This is especially hard, because by trying too much, you remember what you were trying to avoid thinking of. If you try too little, you end up thinking about it anyway.

Suddenly, his door burst open and in entered Lars. Twister watched cautiously as his brother slunk over. In a few seconds he was menacingly standing in front of the bed a snarl on his face. In an instant he shoved one hand on his brother holding him down, the other snatching a pillow to whack him with. After a few free shots he tossed it across the room, now focusing on Twister.

"You're going to start hanging out with your friends again, got it?" growled Lars challengingly.

"But what about… the accident! I can't!" squeaked Twister.

Lars rolled his eyes and got off his brother. Pacing across the room he instructed his little brother.

"Here's what you're going to do! Act like it never happened; forget about the whole entire thing. Chances are she's more embarrassed about it then you! If she brings it up, just tell her it doesn't really matter. It's not that big of a deal. Got it?"

Twister bit the side of his cheek while thinking it over. Sounded easy enough. His brother did have more experience, so that was probably how it's done. Right?

"Got it!" he nodded.

"Good!" sighed an exasperated Lars slumping over the computer chair.

"Thanks Lars!" smiled Twister.

"Look I just did it to get you outta my house!" covered Lars frustrated.

Lars glanced at his bro's computer desk to see his CD out of the case and lying around.

"Hey, is that my CD?" snarled Lars pointing at the CD in question.

"NO! It's a mirror!" lied Twister waving his arms.

Lars gritted his teeth together as he grabbed the disc seething. Muttering under his breath he quickly left closing the door with a slam.

'Act like nothing ever happened. Pretend things are normal. Sounds easy, but then again it always sound's easier then it is. I hope it works!' gulped Twister as he turned off his lamp.

**A/N:**

**Hope this chapter is up to par. Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
